comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/SDCC 2014 Daily Roundup 7/14
On today's daily roundup of Comic-Con news, we have the rest of the SDCC schedule, one of the secrets Stephen Amell was hinting at, and more! Check it out below. Comic-Con Schedule Below are just a few of the highlights from Comic-Con's Saturday and Sunday schedules. To see the full list, just click here! Saturday Schedule *10:00am **''The Simpsons'' - Celebrate the 25th anniversary of The Simpsons with creator Matt Groening, executive producer Al Jean, supervising director Mike Anderson, and director David Silverman. Topics include the new Treehouse of Horror, Simpsorama, a visit from Homer Simpson and much, much more. **'Cartoon Network: Steven Universe' - Get the inside scoop and exclusive content from the following guardians of the universe: Steven Universe creator Rebecca Sugar, Ian Jones-Quartey (supervising director), Zach Callison (Steven), Estelle (Garnet), Deedee Magno Hall (Pearl), Michaela Dietz (Amethyst), and Tom Scharpling (Greg Universe). **'Warner Bros. Pictures' - Warner Bros. returns to Hall H with a look at three upcoming movies Jupiter Ascending, Mad Max: Fury Road, and The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies. *10:30am **'Marvel Animation Presents!' - Jeph Loeb (Marvel's head of television; Hydra Agent) returns for what's become one of the most popular television panels at San Diego. Join Jeph, Stephen Wacker (VP -animation & writing panel blurbs), Cort Lane (huge nerd, VP), and Eric Radomski (giant dork, SVP) for the latest news on the House of Ideas' hit animated shows: Marvel's Avengers Assemble and Marvel's Hulk & The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Plus: See the eye-popping world premiere of Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors' history-making epic: "Spider-Verse"! Double plus: A special exclusive surprise for Marvel fans that you will all be talking about for the rest of the convention! *11:00am **''Once Upon a Time'' - Co-creators and executive producers Edward Kitsis (Lost), and Adam Horowitz (Lost) along with Lana Parrilla (24), Josh Dallas (Thor), Emilie de Ravin (Lost), Colin O'Donoghue (The Rite), Jared Gilmore (Mad Men), Robert Carlyle (SGU) and Jennifer Morrison (House) discuss the upcoming season of new characters, new adventures and new rivalries. **'Cartoon Network: Regular Show' - Regular Show creator J. G. Quintel (Mordecai), William Salyers (Rigby), Roger Craig Smith (Thomas), Minty Lewis (voice of Eileen and storyboard artist), Matt Price (story editor), and Sean Szeles (supervising director) to appear. *3:00pm **'Grimm Season 4' - Join your fellow "Grimmsters" for a panel filled with wesen, season 4 themes, and of course, a Q&A session with the cast and producers: David Giuntoli, Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Sasha Roiz, Bree Turner, Claire Coffee, and executive producers/writers Jim Kouf, David Greenwalt, and Norberto Barba. Moderated by Mary McNamara of the Los Angeles Times. *4:00pm **'DC Entertainment: Batman 75th Anniversary' - Get a look at Batman's rich history and what the future holds for this pop culture icon with industry titans Kevin Conroy, Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, Ralph Garman, Geoff Johns, Jim Lee, Peter Girardi, and some surprise guests! *5:00pm **'True Blood Panel and Q&A' - Mixing romance, suspense, mystery, and humor, the Emmy and Golden Globe nominated True Blood kicked off its 10-episode seventh and final season June 22 on HBO. This panel and Q&A will be moderated by Tim Stack of Entertainment Weekly. *7:00pm **''American Horror Story: Coven'' - For the first time ever, the critically acclaimed miniseries visits Comic-Con with an exclusive look back at AHS: Coven followed by an all-star panel featuring AHS cast members Angela Bassett, Kathy Bates, Michael Chiklis, Sarah Paulson, Evan Peters, Emma Roberts, and executive producer Tim Minear. The panel will also treat fans to some exclusive secrets from the set of the next franchise instalment, AHS: Freak Show. *8:00pm **'Warner Bros. Television and DC Entertainment: The Flash, Constantine, Arrow, and the World Premiere of Gotham' with Special Appearances by Casts and Producers, Hosted by Arrow's Stephen Amell Sunday Schedule *10:00am **'Supernatural Special Video Presentation and Q&A' - Series stars Jared Padalecki (Friday the 13th 2009), Jensen Ackles (My Bloody Valentine 3D), Misha Collins (Ringer), and Mark A. Sheppard (Battlestar Galactica), along with executive producer Jeremy Carver (U.S. version of Being Human), return to Hall H to answer questions from the audience about what's in store for the tenth season of this exciting series, including their upcoming 200th episode! Fans will also be treated to an exclusive video presentation featuring series highlights, as well as a portion of the special features from the upcoming Supernatural: The Complete Ninth Season DVD and Blu-ray release on September 9. *11:15am **'Marvel: Women of Marvel' - From Ms. Marvel to Black Widow, from Twitter to tumblr, women in comics has been one of the most talked-about topics in the industry recently. Join the conversation as women from every discipline in the creative process at Marvel discuss what it's like working as a woman in comics today and what it means for the future of the industry. Panelists include producer and photographer Judy Stephens, Marvel's The Watcher host Lorraine Cink, Marvel Studios asset manager Alexis Auditore, artist Katie Cook (All-New Marvel NOW! Animal Variants) artist Rachelle Rosenberg (Amazing X-Men), and special guest editor-in-chief Axel Alonso! *11:45am **'Teen Titans Go! Video Presentation and Q&A' - Be treated to a screening of a new episode, followed by a Q&A with producers Michael Jelenic (Batman: The Brave and The Bold) and Aaron Horvath (MAD) and members of the voice cast. But that's not all! Making a special appearance will be Puffy AmiYumi, the Japanese pop duo responsible for the iconic theme song from the original Teen Titans series. *12:30pm **'Marvel: Next Big Thing' - Gather 'round friends and family to pay respect for our honored dead-the legendary X-Man, Wolverine! The Death of Wolverine is here and it will rock you to the core! Plus, what happens in the wake of this summer's murder mystery mega-event Original Sin? Join executive editor Mike Marts, senior editor Nick Lowe, and writers Gerry Duggan (Deadpool), Charles Soule (Death of Wolverine), and Mark Waid (Daredevil) for a panel discussion on the next big storylines of the Marvel Universe! *1:45pm **''The Strain'' - Get a sneak peek at the third episode of FX's brand new series, The Strain. After the screening, join series creators Guillermo del Toro (Pacific Rim) and Chuck Hogan and showrunner Carlton Cuse (Lost) along with the cast members Corey Stoll, David Bradley, Mia Maestro, Sean Astin, Kevin Durand, Jonathan Hyde, Richard Sammel, Miguel Gomez, Ben Hyland, and Jack Kesey. News Stephen Amell to be Master of Ceremonies Aside from appearing for Arrow's panel, Amell will be serving as Master of Ceremonies during the Warner Bros. Television Presents A Night of DC Entertainment panel block on Saturday night in Hall H! He hinted that he would be involved in SDCC in a few ways, so we're hoping there's more news coming our way! Source: SDCC Blog Name SherlockeDCC's Cocktail! Tickets for SherlockeDCC, SDCC's awesome Sherlock party, are sold out, but you can still be a part of it! The team at SherlockeDCC is asking attendees to name one of their custom drinks at this year’s Sherlock-inspired offsite fan-party. Click here for details on how to submit your drink name suggestion. Source: SDCC Blog ''Game of Thrones'' Panel gets Celebrity Moderator Woohoo! Late night host Craig Ferguson is set to moderate HBO’s Game of Thrones panel Friday at Comic-Con. The panel is in Hall H on Friday at 1:40PM with showrunners David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, author and co-EP George R.R. Martin, and stars John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Rory McCann (Sandor “The Hound” Clegane), Pedro Pascal (Oberyn Martell), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark) and Maisie Williams (Arya Stark) in attendance. Source: Deadline Some Major Movies Missing from SDCC 2014 We've got Jupiter Ascending, The Hobbit, and more, but there are a few movie titles that fans might be sad to see missing from the SDCC 2014 schedule! Maybe things will change before next week, but, so far, there does not seem to be any of The Hunger Games planned for promotion! Along with no panel with Katniss and the gang, there won't be anything on the Divergent sequel with Shailene Woodley and the rest of the cast (although author Veronica Roth will be making an appearance). There also is no mention of Jurassic World making any reveals anytime soon. For more on what will and won't be there in terms of movies, click on the link below! Source: Hitfix Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News